A steamy night )
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: A late night and an early morning these two lovers can't control themselves when their together. Takano x Ritsu
"Onodera!" Takano yelled. I looked up from my work. "Hai!?" I yelled back with agitation. Takano didn't look happy and at the sound of my agitated voice he scowled. "We have a meeting- all of us!" He looked at the others.

I raised an eyebrow. "We all have to go?" I questioned. Takano locked eyes with me. "Yes." He stated sternly. I sighed. "But our Manu scripts aren't finished!" I whined. He pushed his glasses up and sighed, closing his eyes as he did so. "I know... That's why I'm angry." He stated.

I blushed. "Come on, gather your things we leave right now! I want to get there before this blizzard hits!" We all packed up and hurried out the door to catch the train. Getting on the train Takano got upset because he couldn't sit by me so he stood in front of me instead.

Little bastard. The train was quite and I closed my eyes, my sleep deprived body not able to handle the quite peace of the train. Soon enough I was being shook awake by Takano. "Onodera get up!" He hollered. I groaned and stood up, drowsy from my doze.

In a haze I follows Takano toward the exit only to bump into another man. Falling backwards I lost the others and was left alone. Standing up quickly I pulled on the now closed train doors. Takano looked back and saw. He ran to the door and shouted something. "Get off on the next station and we'll meet up!"

I nodded but was clueless on how that would work. Sitting back down I was actually pretty scared to be alone in the train. Without someone I knew it was awkward. Once I got off it took me nearly and hour and a half to find Takano-san again. Hatori, mino, and Kisa weren't with him though.

"Takano-san!" I yelled, waving my arms as I finally found him. He turned around and sighed. "Oi! Don't ever do that again! I was worried! Now we're late thanks to you!" He shook his head and started walking. I ran to catch up with him. "Sorry! Where are the others?" I asked. He sighed once again.

"They went on a head, hopefully they can explain our situation in a way that won't upset them too badly... If not I'll just have to tell to them..." Takano sounded stressed and I felt bad as I was the cause of it.

"I'm sorry Takano-san..." I apologized once more. He sighed and grabbed my hand. "Come on, I won't let you get lost again!" He stated before pulling me all the way through the station. By the time we got to the hotel the blizzard was beginning.

Finally we had reached the hotel. "Hello, may I help you?" The desk lady asked. The snow was picking up, getting heavier than before. "Yes, we're from Marukawa Publishing. We here for the meeting." Takano explained.

The desk lady frowned. "Oh I'm sorry the meeting has been postponed till tomorrow at 2 o'clock." She explained. My jaw dropped. WHAT! Takano sighed. "Rooms please." She nodded.

"You said your from Marukawa Publishing? Let's see... Your name is Masamune Takano correct?" She looked up from her computer. Takano nodded. "Oh!" She smiled. "You guys already have rooms! Three to be exact but your other group members have taken the two!" She smiled brightly.

"Great, give us directions and the keys and we'll be off!" She blushed and did as he asked. I drug my feet all the way to the rooms. "Ok here they are." Takano stated. I almost died! One room?! That's it!? "I have to share a room with you?" I winced. Takano glared.

"What's wrong with that? It'll be better than our apartment." He smirked. My fave paled. "Kisa help!" I started to shout but before I could any further Takano quoted me down by putting his hand over my mouth.

Takano followed me. "H-hey!" I exclaimed, trying to escape his arms but Takano grabbed me and opened the door, throwing me inside. Ow! I glared at him. "What was that for?!" I hissed.

Takano sighed and loosened his tie, walking over to me. I was still sprawled out on the floor from Takano throwing me in here. "I've really been missing you Ritsu..." He stated, bending over to get on top of me.

He grabbed my chin with one hand and laced his fingers with my other hand. I know what he's trying to do! He's trying to seduce me! "T-Takano-san! Get off!" I tried pushing him off with my free hand but there was no use.

"Don't fight Ritsu..." Takano whispered as he began kissing my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and let a strangled moan slip. My eyes popped open. His hand left my chin and slid down to my groin. "N-No- ahhh!" I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth as I was overwhelmed by the pleasure he was giving me.

"No! Takano-san t-they'll hear us!" I cried. Takano kissed me, forcing his tongue into my hot mouth. Mmhmm it's so good! I arched into him. T-Takano...! He pulled away. "They won't if you're quiet." He whispered heavily in my ear. I shivered.

His voice it's deep and resonating. It draws me in. "L-let's at l-least g-go to b-b-bed..." I stuttered nervously and out of breath, still shocked by the pleasure. Takano heard and put his arms around me.

I wrapped my legs around him and he lifted me up. He tried to walk but got distracted and slammed me into the wall. I cried out. "Sorry..." His deep rough voice made me forget my pain. "I-it's okay..." He was kissing and sucking on my neck. I gripped his shoulders. "Ah! T-Takano please... B-bed!" I was surging with pleasure.

He didn't respond instead he pushed himself on me so I was pressed against the wall and then started kissing me. His lips found mine and we engaged in a tongue battle. Takano won like he always does but I didn't mind because I like what Takano did to me. He brings so much pleasure to me.

Suddenly his hips thrusted up into mine slightly. I moaned. "Ahh! Hah!" My hands travelled up him until they found his damp brown hair. It's getting hot in here... The wall felt cool against my burning skin. "T-Takano I-it feels g-good..." I moaned. He pulled away from my neck. "I love you Ritsu... Even if you won't accept me." He stated looking into my eyes. I blushed.

Does he have to do that now!? Meanie! "Th-that's not- gah!" He moved his hips just right and I was at his mercy. "Meanie!" I pouted. He smirked. "What was that Ritsu?" He asked. I pulled on his hair as more pleasure coursed through me. "I...l-love you Masamune..." I whispered ever so quietly.

He smiled and kissed me, licking my lips. I opened my mouth for him. His tongue darted in and licked and rubbed at my tongue and cheeks. I moaned and tilted my head back up. My hands left his silky damp hair to his waist. I pulled on his shirt, trying to take it off of him. He chuckled slightly, pulling away. I whimpered at the loss.

Slobber strung from our mouths. I panted and a pink blush spread on my cheeks. I looked into his dark eyes with my hazy, half lidded ones. "Ritsu..." He whispered darkly. He smirked. "You want my shirt off?" He teasingly asked.

I didn't care that he was teasing me I just wanted his shirt off. "Yes!" I nodded. He chuckled and pulled away from me completely. What is he doing!? My feet dropped back to the floor. He then grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head.

I stared in awe. His chest and abs, so perfect and yet they're all mine... I get to see these whenever I want... Takano's face popped back into my vision and he smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked. I blushed furiously and looked away.

He grabbed my chin and turned me back to him. He kissed me once before telling me to take off my shirt. I stood there, hesitating. He's not turning off the lights or looking away! He sighed. "Still shy are we?" He smiled and then reached out to me, pulling off my shirt for me.

Discarding my shirt he swooped in and kissed me. Our bare chests touched and sent me shivering. I pushed myself up by his shoulders and wrapped my legs around him again. He pushed me into the wall even more. His hands flew to my hips to hold me there as he ravished my lips.

He bit my bottom lip making it bleed. I moaned and started to roll my hips against his. I needed him, his friction, his cock! He pulled away from me and chuckled. "Your so eager tonight." He stated. "N-no less eager than you!" I exclaimed as I could feel his big bulge.

He smirked at that. "Mmm, but I'm not the only one..." He stated. I blushed, he's so cruel! He had stopped grinding with me so now there wasn't much pleasure. I whined. "N-no please! I-" I stopped suddenly getting nervously.

Takano paused his ravishing and looked up at me. "What's that Onodera?" Oh the hell with my stubbornness. "I need you!" I stated. His eyes widened and he stopped. "R-Ritsu..." Slowly a small smile came to him. "I love you too." He stated.

My heart pounded loudly inside my chest. It was erratically pulsing and beating within me. A big red blush covered my face, my eyes glazed with want for Takano. I saw the same on Takano. He had lust filled eyes and panted ever the slightest. He wanted me but he looked so at ease with everything.

Wanting comfort I put my hands on him and traveled slowly to his chest where I could feel his heart beat. It was fast and loud like mine. I felt relief. I looked back up at Takano and slowly I leaned in, closing my eyes until at last we met in a gentle kiss.

My hands eventually fell from his chest and soon the gentle sweet kiss grew into something much more pleasuring. His tongue invaded me and we picked up where we had left off.

At some point we had managed to get to the bed which was really quite a miracle. My pants were now feeling extremely tight and uncomfortable. I moaned, pushing against Takano as he licked my chest. "A-ah! Please! Hah! Mmm... Hng! Ah! Please take them- oh!"

His hand had traveled into my pants and had found my hardened member. He continued to lick me, occasionally nipping me but I felt so much pleasure! I felt like I was going to burst. "Takano!" I called out his name as I was so close!

He pulled his hand out and began to undo my pants, I cried out. "N-no! So close!" He looked into my eyes, smiling. "Shh... Don't worry I'll get you your relief." He smirked. I moaned as my pants were no longer a problem, as Takano was pulling them off.

My eyes scanned Takano and they caught his belt, his pants. I want them off! I want to give Takano something too! I sat up, kissing Takano sweetly. "I want to give Masamune pleasure too!" I clarified myself. He was clearly shocked by my action but sat back as I slowly advanced onto him. "B-because I... I love you too!"

Takano understood. He let me do as I pleased. I reached out and grabbed his belt, undoing it carefully. I really want Takano to get pleasure out of this too! I unzipped them and reached my hand in to cup the hard member. He let a groan go and laid back, pulling me with him.

I grabbed onto his hardness and pump him, faster and faster I went until I was panting hard with want from watching him groan and moan underneath me. He suddenly sat up, pulling my hand out. "I'm going in! I can't hold myself back any longer." He announced, climbing back on top of me. He slid off my boxers and then did the same to his own.

As he slid them off his big cock sprung up, leaking precum from the tip. I quivered, filling with want. I grabbed his hand and stuck 2 of his fingers in my mouth. While I sucked on his fingers, his other hand pumped my cock. I moaned and panted. It all felt so amazing! I felt as though his fingers were coated with my slobber so I released them.

He smiled and then stuck the dripping fingers into my aching hole. I cried out, tears pricking my eyes. Oh! What I've been missing! It's been a week or so that we haven't had sex and now I was getting it all. The way his fingers curl and spread out inside me sent tears to my eyes as I was overwhelmed.

"Mmm! Masamune! I need you right now!" I called out! He pushed his fingers in and out at a faster pace. My body quivered yet again and I was starting to work up a sweat. "H-harder! Please!" I begged. I was getting so close again! I could feel myself squeezing and quivering around his fingers, growing wetter with every push of his fingers.

"M-Masa-" before I could find my release he pulled out and stuck his big throbbing cock in. I screamed. "Masamune! Oh! Mm! Y-your s-still so big!" I moaned. "Ritsu... Your so tight!" He moaned back. I put my hands on his shoulders as he started his slow pace. "Ahh!" More pleasure, big waves of pleasure rushed over me.

I felt like I was in heaven but it wasn't enough. "G-go faster!" I pleaded. He wasted no time in picking up his pace. His thrusts were powerful and I let my moans out. They were loud but I couldn't help myself as this pleasure was all too good. Each thrust sent me crying and screaming for more. "Ah! Hah!" I cried out as he pounded me.

It feels so good. "M-more!" I begged. Takano complied and went harder, faster. "Ritsu! You feel so good!" After awhile he pulled out of me. "What are-" he cut me off by flipping me over so my butt stuck in the air. Soon enough he was back inside me, building up his speed. "Ah!" I was nearing the edge. "I'm gonna cum!" I warned hoping he'd go faster but he didn't change a thing.

"Wait for me, wait for me Ritsu." He panted in my ear. I gripped the sheets. "B-but I-i-i can't!" I just wanted to cum so badly! "Just hold on." He whispered. He pushed further inside me. I cried out. "I-I can't take it! I'm going to burst!" I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could and gripped the sheets, his thrusts sending me deeper and closer to the edge.

I could feel myself wobbling on the edge, waiting to be pushed over. He thrusted into me, pushing me further into the bed, pushing me further into the abyss. "Ahhh!" Sweat dropped down my face onto the bed. "T-Takano! Ah! I... I can't-" the squelches of his thrusts echoed in my head.

I cried out loudly as he finally pushed me to my limit. White, hot, sticky cum spluttered from my cock. It splashed on to my legs, the rush of relief making me grow weak. Takano grunted. "I said to wait." He grumbled, pushing into me with extreme force. "I-I'm sorry... I-i couldn't- ahh!" He wasn't pulling out, he was going until he found his relief.

"N-no! Please! I can't take anymore- hah! Ah!" I huffed and panted, drool dripping from my swollen lips. "It's your punishment for disobeying me." He stated, gripping my hips so hard I almost moaned from it. "N-no more..." My pleas began to die as he yet again got me hard.

He took notice of it immediately and grabbed me, fisting me roughly. I unclenched my hand from the sheets and grabbed his hand that fisted me. "N-no!" I begged. He kept going. "A-at this rate..." My thought was lost and he flipped me to face him yet again. "This time I want to see your blissful face as I make you cum." He huskily grunted.

I instantly reached up and grabbed his shoulders with my hands, gripping them hard. "I-I can't hold m-much lon-longer!" My eyes rolled back and I clenched my teeth together. "No, open your eyes. Look at me!" He demanded. I opened them immediately and stared at his lusting eyes. They were so deep, so alluring.

Hitting my sweet spot I cried out and closed my eyes, arching my back. "That's it Ritsu... Call my name one last time, let me hear your sweet voice." He whispered. "Hng!" I wrapped my arms around him tightly, clinging onto him as if he were my life force. "Ta-" I started out. He kissed me. "That's it, come on, yell my name. Scream it as if your life depended on it." He darkly growled.

"Tak-" over come with pleasure I almost lost the will to do anything but take it in. "Ritsu..." His voice lingered in me, pushed me. "TAKANO!" I screamed, nearing the edge once again. "Will you wait for me, just a few more..." He panted. I barely nodded. "Y-yes..." He looked at me with surprise but leaned down and kissed me passionately as he finally came inside me.

I moaned loudly and pulled away from the kiss, coming myself. "M-MASAMUNE!" "Ritsu!" He held me close, as if I might pop. My heart was beating erratically. I was a complete mess; my breathing ragged. I clung onto him too. "D-don't let go..." I whispered as tears came to my eyes. "Ritsu..." "Takano... I... I love you..."

time skip

I woke up surrounded by sheets, the light from the sun was shining bright into our room. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust them. I looked around in the bed and didn't find Takano. Huh? Where did he go?

I sat up, my back aching. I winced but nonetheless tried standing up. My body, or more accurately, my hips, were wracked with pain. I fell to the ground, holding my back. The wood floor of the hotel room felt cold against my naked body.

Suddenly I heard the door to the bathroom open and out stepped Takano, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I blushed as last nights memories filled my head. He noticed I was on the floor and smirked. Then I remembered I WAS NAKED!

Now I was really blushing. He walked over to me, squatting down so he was level with me. He grabbed my chin. "Seducing me so early in the day...?" He teased. I tried backing away but he trapped me in his arms. "Ah!" I tried escaping his trap.

He kissed me, his tongue licking my lips. "Mmm." I could feel myself melting into him. He pulled away, leaving slobber dripping down my mouth. I panted and suddenly I was taken over by lust. Takano smirked and hoisted me up on to his lap. I looked down at him and he looked up at me. "Ritsu..." He whispered.

We then engulfed in a make out session. I moaned more and more as he worked on my mouth. Our spit intermingled and he suddenly had a hand down on my hole, pressing on it. I tore away from his lips to moan. He captured my lips yet again and continued to stretch my hole out.

Then finally we pulled away to breath. "Takano..." I panted. He suddenly took off his towel and grabbed my hips. "Sit." He commanded. I blushed but started to go down on him. My hole overflowed with juices and he slipped into me with little pain.

I gripped his shoulders as I tried to adjust to him, the way he filled me up inside. It drove me crazy with want. Takano gently lifted my head and kissed me gently. He gave me little kisses until I was finally ready to move around.

After I told him I was ready he made me go up and down, starting a steady pace. As time went on the pace wasn't enough for me. "Hah! Ah! Takano!" I moaned. He grabbed my hips, helping me with my pace. "That's it Ritsu... Mmm... A little faster baby." He coed to me. His voice drove me to go faster.

I pushed my hands against his shoulders, griping them hard. "I'm- ah! I'm gonna-!" I couldn't hold back I was going to come soon. "A little more Ritsu..." He encouraged. I went as fast as I could until I found my release. I cried out, burying my face into the crook of Takano's neck. "Ah!" My body jerked with my orgasmic state.

Last night and now this morning, my body was going to be horny for a while. Takano's seed shot into me, filling me with his hot stickiness. I loved it. After we calmed down I pulled away but didn't pull Takano out. "T-Takano..." I slightly whined. He opened his eyes to look at me.

I leaned into him, earning a moan as we were still sensitive. "Can you fuck me?" I asked innocently. His eyes almost popped out. "R-Ritsu!" He was stunned. I pressed my hands to his lower abdomen, looking up at him with puppy eyes. "I need you so bad. My body needs you." I explained. He clenched his jaw, trying to find any self control.

"Ritsu... Since you asked for it I'm not going to hold back." He warned before flipping me over and dipping him self in and then pulling almost all the way out. He shoved himself back in and I mewled in pleasure, arching up off the floor. "Oh! Yes! Oh Takano right there!" I cried out. After hard core sex we came to an end.

Our bodies heaved for air. Takano slumped over on me, sweat sliding down both of us. He had left himself in me, too weak to pull out. My legs were still wrapped around him and as were my arms. I was able to think clearly through my daze and looked for a clock. 12:23. Our meeting was in 2 ish hours. "Takano..." I mumbled.

He grunted his response. I tried shifting underneath him but it lead us to feel the pleasure. We both moaned and I froze. "I-I need to shower." I moaned slightly. Finally a bit rejuvenated, Takano got up, picking me up and carrying me to the shower.

"I'll take one with you. Seems you did get me all dirty again, you horny little sex kitten." He smirked, starting the water. I smiled, blushing. "I can't help it, you just make me feel so good when we do it." I confessed a bit of seduction woven in my voice.

Takano looked down at me shocked. "Ritsu... Can you handle more?" He asked. My eyes widened. "H-handle more? O-of what!?" I think I know what he was talking about but still. He suddenly set me down in the shower and got in himself. My legs wobbled as they were still extremely weak from our sex rounds.

Not a moment later Takano was ravishing my body. "Your just so damn cute! You drive me crazy!" He muttered under his breath but I heard him. I closed my eyes, the familiar pleasure cascading throughout my body. My hands found his familiar hair and tangled themselves in it.

"Mmm.. Takano... I'm already quivering." I moaned. He pulled away from my nipple. "Oh this time I'm going to torture YOU sweetheart." He smirked and continued his sweet torture.


End file.
